


Oral skills

by Reesh



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesh/pseuds/Reesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О талантливом рте вокалиста.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral skills

Бегунок рассекает застежку-молнию на две половины, утыкаясь тупой мордой в джинсовую ткань. Ремень разжимает свою однозубую пасть, которой впивался в живот, и со звоном исчезает где-то на полу, блеснув напоследок лакированным змеиным туловищем в тусклом свете настольной лампы. Тилль забирается на кровать, нависает над распластанным на кровати Рихардом, движется медленно, упираясь руками в матрас. Своей позой и неспешностью он сейчас похож на крокодила, застигшего свою жертву врасплох. Хищник рассматривает добычу некоторое время, потом проводит языком по его горячей шее, там, где сейчас гулом отдается стучащее сердце; удерживается от соблазна вонзить зубы в кожу и опускается ниже. Не трогает задранную до груди футболку, а сразу устраивается между ног любовника над пахом. Рихард следит за ним взглядом и невольно облизывает губы в предвкушении. Он ведь прекрасно знает, к чему это все приведет – к великолепному, восхитительному минету. У Тилля талантливый рот не только в пении, поэзии и устной речи. Многие догадываются, но наверняка об этом знает только Рихард.  
Джинсы оказываются на полу неподалеку от ремня, но с нижним бельем Тилль не торопится проститься. Сначала утыкается в тонкую ткань трусов носом, водит головой из стороны в сторону, щетина немного колет бедра, но это ерунда. Вдыхает самый сокровенный запах, поднимает взгляд на любовника и улыбается, похотливо и надменно. Это значит: «я делаю то, что хочу». Даже когда Тилль отсасывает, он остается хозяином положения. Властно хватает огромными ладонями бедра Рихарда, разводит ноги пошире, заставляет согнуть в коленях, затем немного выпрямляется и любуется получившимся великолепием. Рихард повинуется каждому движению – за послушание он получит лучшее вознаграждение.   
Тилль еще немного радует свой взор, потом подхватывает трусы большими пальцами, засовывая их под резинку, и быстро стягивает, отбрасывая в сторону.  
\- А ты уже готов к погружению, я погляжу, - довольным тоном басит Тилль, бессовестно глядя на прижатый к животу член любовника.  
\- Тилль, давай без болтовни, ближе к делу, - Рихард от нетерпения сминает простынь ладонью.   
Тот растягивает свои тонкие губы в улыбке, наклоняется снова и проводит языком по нижней стороне члена, сначала медленно и самым кончиком, затем всей поверхностью языка, все чаще и быстрее двигая головой. Ох, одного его умелого языка хватило бы, чтобы довести до оргазма молниеносно, но Тилль не балует легкой развязкой. Отрывается, опускает ладони под покоящиеся на простынях ягодицы, сжимает пальцами, притискивает к себе. В общем, ни в чем себе не отказывает. Рихарду остается только расслабиться и получать удовольствие, даже помогать ничем не надо.   
Тилль снова отрывается, смотрит на него, покачивая языком как змея, опять дразнит, обжигая чувствительную плоть губами, и ждет. Ждет того самого хриплого, тихого, задавленного всеми силами стона, который означал бы, что терпение у любовника на исходе... А вот и он.  
\- Тилль, пожалуйста, отсоси.  
\- Что?  
\- Не прикидывайся глухим. Отсоси.  
Член оказывается в огромной ладони. Тилль сжимает его пальцами у основания и окунает в свой рот, не забывая о своем умелом языке. Без особого труда он заглатывает его целиком, встречаясь губами с сомкнутыми кольцом пальцами, замирает ненадолго. Теплая вместительная пасть хищника…   
Рихард старается не стонать, но Тилль не оставляет ему шансов. Он всегда выкладывается на все сто процентов. Голова ритмично и быстро двигается вверх-вниз, губы плотно сжимают член, оказываясь то у самой мошонки, то на головке, язык удивляет своей скоростью. Рихард почти задыхается от удовольствия, а у Тилля даже ритм дыхания не сбился! Вот обидно.   
Когда Рихард выгибается и дергается всем телом, пытаясь отстраниться, Тилль его не отпускает. Да, он хочет, чтобы ему кончили в рот. Каждый раз. И каждый раз Рихард не хочет его пачкать. Но это не ему решать.  
Три коротких изнывающих стона, тело вытягивается в струнку, и обмякший Рихард опускается на кровать. Тилль не выпускает член из своей хищной пасти еще несколько мгновений, потом отрывается, облизывая губы. Тонкая прозрачная нитка слюны еще недолго связывает их.

\- Понравилось?  
Рихард делает глубокую затяжку и тушит сигарету:  
\- Еще бы. У тебя очень талантливый рот.  
Тилль смеется и тоже докуривает свою сигарету:  
\- У меня не только рот талантливый.  
\- А что еще?  
\- Наклонись и узнаешь.


End file.
